


Running Tiger

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Anita Blake fanart photo manipulation style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor do I own the pictures that were used in this manipulation. If this manip inspires you to write your own story please leave me a review with a link so that I might be able to read it.

I'm really developing a love of meshing. I enjoy the trials of trying to get a head to fit just right on a different body or, as with this one, getting fur and patterns to blend just right over human skin. I also enjoyed using a different brand of my artistic talents with the addition of claws. Enjoy the manip and check out the bunny/idea below.

**Bunny**

****_Faith isn't a Slayer at all but a tiger on the run from a forced marriage. I think it would be cool if Faith is friends with the newly called Slayer and the girl helps her run. I guess the girl would need to be Watcherless or have a sympathetic Watcher so that the Council doesn't know that Faith isn't *really* the Slayer._

_The tiger clan she is running from is up to you but if you want a full on Anita gang meets Scoobs it might be best to use Chang Bibiana ... unless you're going for a longer build-up. She can be one of Chang Bibi's white tigers or a much rarer breed that was taken in by Bibi. The woman does seem to covet/collect the rarer tiger colors. Use one of the near or fully extinct breeds the Mother has in her arsenal ... have Faith hear the call sent out by the Mother through Anita if you must._

_Any story written for this can contain het, slash, and/or femslash; I'm open to it all at this point. (I vaguely remember a time when I was such a prude!)_


End file.
